


Dream Come True

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Pairing, Rare Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes dreams do come true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative take on THAT scene in Issue 2. If you've not read it or don't care for that scene don't click. If you still are curious, have read the comic or don't care if you're spoiled, click away.

Their footsteps echoed through the long, cold corridor of the Scottish castle. Buffy and Xander stopped outside Buffy's bedroom door.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired. Just tell me now, so we don't have to do a whole awkward dance…are you coming to bed?"

"Buffy, we both know what a horrible mistake that is."

"I'll be gentle this time. I can be gentle." Buffy pulled him into her room.

Next thing he knew, Xander was being crushed up against the door and Buffy was kissing him. Not a friendly peck on the cheek, not a quick little buss on the lips like on the not-really-a-date they'd had last week, but a full on, tongue involved, make him groan like a teenager kind of kiss.

"Buff," he gasped when they broke apart. "As much as this fulfills just about every fantasy I had way back when…."

Xander knew that what he was doing was probably crazy. He could taste the strawberry lip gloss Buffy favored, feel her pressed against him and he wanted to have that happen again.

"Had?"

"Okay, still have," he admitted, looking at the stone floor. Even when he'd been dating Cordy, been engaged to Anya, there was still that small part of him that fantasized about Buffy.

"Thought so," she smirked. "Then why the 'but' face?"

"Huh?"

"You were about to say 'but', like you're turning me down."

"Well, uh, yeah, kind of. I mean, come on, Buffster, we've been friends forever and as much as I would be thrilled if you saw me in that way, I know you really don't."

Buffy backed up a few steps. She glared at him. That wasn't good. It was her 'I'm in charge and don't anybody dare mess with me' glare. She crossed her arms and altered her stance. Buffy was ready for a fight.

"And exactly how is it that you know this, Alexander Lavelle Harris?"

Uh oh, full name. Definitely not good.

"Like I said, huge mistake. We tried the dating thing and…."

"It wasn't a date."

"Please," Xander sighed, rolling his eyes. "You got dressed up. You bought a brand new dress and new shoes. And you wore make up. It was a date. And it flopped spectacularly."

"That was six months ago." Buffy was relaxing a little, her arms falling to her side. "And it only flopped 'cause I had to go slay that waiter."

"The waiter, the wine guy, the head chef and several members of the band," Xander amended. "Then the Council clean up crew shows up with Giles, you tell him it's just a friend thing, I walk you home, don't get a goodbye and then I didn't see you again until two weeks ago."

"I said I was sorry," she pouted.

Not the pout. He would not crumble under the power of the pout.

"Yeah, but no calls, no e-mails, nothing. Will had to come and prop me up for a week after."

"I know, she told me. She came and chewed me out."

"I don't want to go through that again, Buffy. I mourned Anya for a long time and was almost ready to let myself love again. You come in and you flirt and you dance with me, for real, and we have dinner and you kiss me and then you leave. I don't want to be a fling. I've been a fling and it didn't end well."

"Oh, god, Xand….Faith….I forgot." She started to step forward.

"Sorry, but I just can't. So I should go."

Xander turned and reached for the doorknob. He was about to turn it when Buffy's hand closed over his. He turned again, Buffy was right there, in his personal space, bodies close and he looked down into her eyes.

"Buff?"

She reached up and pulled him down for another kiss. This time it was more gentle, sweet and slow. Then she was gone and Xander saw her move back again.

"Xander, I just…I wigged a little I guess. The kiss before, on the…date, it was…good, really good. I had a really great time and I was afraid that…well the last time I dated a normal guy it didn't end so well."

"Yeah, I bet it sucked."

There was a flicker of a smile as Buffy shuffled her feet and ducked her head.

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't know that until the end. I just… I don't want to mess this up, Xan. I think…well maybe I just might feel that way about you too."

Xander gaped and stared for several seconds. Then he stepped closer and took Buffy's hand. She looked up and he bent down to kiss her. She tugged him towards her bed, but he stopped her.

"Buffy, isn't it a little soon for well, anything?"

"We can just sleep, Xan, just hold me. Please?"

"Okay."

She smiled and Xander grinned back.


End file.
